Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160528153043
@anon1: I honestly struggle to know how to respond; between all the expletives and the personal stories I'm simply at a loss. Since I refuse to resort to name calling I'll just try to ignore those aspects. You have my condolences though. As for the 'points' you made, to keep things blunt again; do we describe a soldier, a clerk, an accountant, a manager, a janitor, an engineer or a teacher as a servant? No. An employer does not refer to their employees as their 'servants' and employees do not refer to their employer as a 'master' (at least not in any occupation I am aware of). As the name, servant, implies it is intertwined with the concepts of servility and servitude. A servant is not synonymous with an employee. As for where the 'obedient servant' part came from; that would be the manga, chapter 196, where Ticy describes herself and the other Pandora as obedient servants before their Master, shortly before or after imagining herself, naked, writhing in ecstasy in front of a super-imposed image of Kazuya. One translation also rendered it as 'slaves' before their master, but in order to appease Citrus I'm using the translation of 'obedient servants' instead. @Godric: If you want to kill it I'd understand, truthfully. Personally I don't mind divisive discussions in which differing opinions exist, and I'm more inclined to lengthy argumentation over short tit-for-tat's, but to be honest the use of insults and terms such as 'scum', 'worthless' and other expletives does make me understand why someone would want it to stop. Personally I'd like the insulting to stop as well. The issue, for me, is that I am uncertain over a key point; were the thoughts and statements expressed by Ticy, Arnett and Elizabeth their own of free will, or were they compelled? For example you clearly believe that it was a matter of mind control, in which case they had no free will, which is what I used to believe until people on this wiki convinced me otherwise. As it is now I'm uncertain. To put it simply; when Ticy, Elizabeth and Arnett express that they desire to 'offer up everything they have to him' and when they describe themselves as 'obedient servants before their master' is that their genuine, of their own volition, opinions, beliefs and feelings? Or are those artificial sentiments and feelings forced upon them which they do not actually hold to be true? This question is really important and, at current, a concrete answer eludes me. Anyway the Elizabeth 're-affirming' her love is not actually to encouraging a point to me, though I can understand how it would be for some people, since I find rather depressing the idea that even simply feeling Kazuya's presence is enough to cause Elizabeth's feelings for André to even feel endangered in the first place. I mean if just synching with Kazuya already makes Elizabeth feel like her love for André falters enough to require a reaffirmation, what would that imply for if Kazuya actually made an effort to woo her then? But I thank you for the attempt at encouragement, about Arnett, it is appreciated :) If I might be frank, I do hope though that people other than Kazuya don't always need to be 'exceptional' or 'alpha' to have relationships. I'd like it if everyone, not just Kazuya, could make their partner feel happiest and most content with him. Love is a wonderful thing, I'd hope for it to be something everyone, not just an exceptional few, can experience to its fullest. @anon2: I see, thank you, I did imagine that such language would be unacceptable, based on my experience on other such forums, I was simply unsure since no-one else seemed to take issue with him directing such insults at me. I assumed that, if no-one else took issue with him doing so, that it was then probably permitted. The comment towards my friend just took me a bit aback, particularly also the insinuation concerning sexual orientation (which...honestly I don't see why it should matter one way or the other) and so I thought maybe it best to make sure.